


well that's not shoujo

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Muku lends Tenma a romance manga.
Kudos: 41





	well that's not shoujo

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't go anywhere else with this 'cause it's really just nothing but. i think it needs to be out there that muku reads cute, pure bl too.
> 
> thanks for reading~

“U-uh, Muku? This isn’t a shoujo manga...?”

Tenma looked at the romance’s cover, cheeks heating up a little. Usually, when Muku gave him a manga to help him get into character, it featured an attractive boy or two and a sweet girl--not just two attractive boys.

“Ah, sorry, did you want one? I picked this out because you said that the character you’re playing next has a crush on their kouhai, and the situation was similar to this one! It’s really great, the emotions are depicted pretty clearly, and there are plenty of both heart-racing and fluffy scenes… Ah, but the artist has some shoujo works, though, so I could give you one of those instead…”

“N-nah, it’s fine! I’ll read it. Thanks, Muku.”


End file.
